Breakout
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean and Castiel are lovers, and have to try and survive with their friends and family when a virus breaks out that the experts are calling the Croatoan Virus, which turns people into mindless, flesh-eating zombies. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are lovers, and have to try and survive with their friends and family when a virus breaks out that the experts are calling the Croatoan Virus, which turns people into mindless, flesh-eating zombies. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters.

**Characters/Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel, Chuck/Becky, Anna/Crowley, Jo/Lucifer, Bobby, Ellen, Adam, Michael.

**A/N: **Holy crap, lotsa characters and pairings! Anyway, for my story, Bobby's gonna have a bunker underneath his home with seven separate bedrooms and storage, and living space from the last war, so basically its a huge panic room. Reviews etc. are most welcome! ENJOY! xxxxx

**

* * *

BREAKOUT**

**-ONE-**

Dean held Castiel close as they made love on the night of the breakout. It was their fifteen year anniversary and the twenty-nine year olds were consummating their love, as they did very often. Castiel's knees were bent and pressed against Dean's hips, hands holding the sides of Dean's head gently as they shared passionate kisses and tender gazes while Dean thrusted slowly and deeply. Pressing their foreheads together, the lover's smiled and then Castiel gasped, grimacing through pleasure as Dean hit his prostate. Dean smiled and snapped his hips, Castiel moaning softly at the movement.

"Mmm…" He hummed, "Oh, Dean…Oh, Dean!"

Dean grinned cheekily then and kissed Castiel's lips, breathing a shaky sigh as his partner's hips rose and fell in time with his own. The older man pushed himself up, resting on his hands as he continued to thrust into his lover. Minutes passed when they were in that position, and Castiel's heart began to ache at the loss of Dean's arms around him.

"Hold me…"

With a gentle kiss, a tender gaze and a beautiful smile, Dean went to hold Castiel, and the younger man raised himself from the mattress so Dean could hold him tight. As their foreheads touched again and their lips met in a lingering, loving kiss, they both felt tears burning up in their eyes. Pulling back from the kiss, but keeping their foreheads pressed together, they shared a lasting gaze and Dean looked deep into his lover's eyes.

"Do you love me?" Dean asked, thrusting slowly again.

"I love you." Castiel replied, searching Dean's eyes for reassurance, "Do you love me?"

"I love you." Dean answered, "I love you, Cas…"

Both men shivered as they drew closer to climax. Each time Dean thrusted, and Castiel met his thrusts, they both whispered: _"I love you…"_ to one another and after around fifteen sets of those three words the young men gasped and moaned into one another's shoulders, breathing heavily as they came. Relaxing into one another's arms, the pair came down from their high, their kisses and touches being interrupted by Dean's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Dean, it's Sam!" _A panicked voice cried, _"You need to come to Uncle Bobby's!" _

"Sammy, what's going on?" Dean asked his baby sister, worried by the tone of her voice.

"_This virus has broken out, and they call it the Croatoan Virus." _Sam explained, _"If you get bitten by the infected, or the blood of the infected gets into your system then you become one of them…" _

Dean laughed at first but then Sam started crying.

"_Dean, please listen to me!" _She sobbed, _"Come to Uncle Bobby's please! And load your guns too, and get something blunt and heavy. They die if you destroy the brain." _

"Sit tight, Sammy, we're coming." Dean said, recognising the seriousness in his sister's voice, "We love you and we'll be there soon."

"_Good, we're all waiting for you." _

With that, she hung up.

"Cas, grab some clothes and pack a bag or two at the most." Dean instructed, rushing around and grabbing supplies.

"Dean, what's happening?" Castiel asked, worrying at the shocked state of his lover.

"A virus has broken out, okay?" Dean told him, kissing his lips, "Do not let anyone in this house, don't get bitten and don't get any blood into your system…alright?"

"Dean…" Castiel whimpered, "You're scaring me…"

"Just pack some fucking clothes, Cas! We don't have time for this!" Dean snapped, "You pack our clothes and I'll go get ammo and food."

Ten minutes later, Dean and Castiel were loading Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala, taking it in turns to carry and guard. They made a clear exit from their home and climbed in the car. Dean had no idea that Castiel was crying until he felt his lover's hand on his own and heard that broken, vulnerable voice that only Dean ever got to hear.

"Dean…"

Dean looked at Castiel, realising that he'd really bitten his head off before in the house.

"Oh, baby…" Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's lips tenderly, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you."

"I love you, Dean." Castiel replied, kissing Dean again and embracing him.

As they released each other, Dean started the car and they drove towards Sioux Falls, luckily just one city away. Speeding into the night, Dean just hoped they could get to their family and friends before being attacked by any victims of the virus.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! xxx Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are lovers, and have to try and survive with their friends and family when a virus breaks out that the experts are calling the Croatoan Virus, which turns people into mindless, flesh-eating zombies. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters.

**Characters/Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Girl!Sam/Gabriel, Chuck/Becky, Anna/Crowley, Jo/Lucifer, Bobby, Ellen, Adam, Michael.

**

* * *

BREAKOUT**

**-TWO-**

Castiel was on lookout for possible…well…zombies on the way to Bobby Singer's house. Dean would've done it but for one, he was driving and two, Castiel had much sharper eyes than anyone Dean had ever met. As they drove, they held hands until Dean had to change gear or something.

"What did she mean they were all waiting?" Castiel asked, "Do you think that everyone's there already?"

"I hope so," Dean replied, "If not, I'll go back out for them."

Castiel was proud of Dean. After everything the Winchester siblings had been through in their lives, like losing their parents, Dean having to care for Sam and work two jobs to support them and so many other things, Dean was still braver than ever and always put other's first.

"I'll come with you." Castiel told him, "I want to be with you…then at least if anything happens…well…"

"We'll be together." Dean finished, Castiel nodding with tears in his eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel whispered, leaning over and kissing Dean's cheek.

They'd not run into any infected people as of yet, and they'd reached Bobby's house safely, thankfully.

"Get in here!" Bobby called from the door, taking the bags from the men as Dean locked up his beloved car, rushing inside.

Bobby locked the door and hugged the couple before leading them into the basement.

"Bobby, what's happening?" Dean asked as Bobby led them into his enormous war bunker that went from one side of his house right to the other side of the salvage yard.

"It's practically _Night of the Living Dead_ out there." Bobby said, "Three got in the house. We killed them and left them outside for the others to eat though."

Castiel slid a shaking hand into Dean's and they locked fingers, Dean rubbing Castiel's hand reassuringly with his thumb.

Reaching the bunker that Bobby had nicknamed the Panic Room, they found all their friends and loved ones (thank God). There was Sam and her boyfriend, Gabriel (Castiel's brother), Adam (Sam and Dean's half brother), Chuck and Becky, who had known the Winchesters and Novaks for years and Michael (Castiel's oldest brother).

Then there was Jo and Lucifer (Lucifer was Castiel's second oldest brother), Crowley and his heavily pregnant wife, Anna, Jo's mother Ellen and of course, Bobby himself.

Everyone greeted the couple and they all discussed what would be best to do. Bobby thought of going early morning with a few of the men and raiding stores and malls, trying hard not to get bitten and such. The first thing they were raiding for were things for Anna and Crowley's baby which was due in three weeks.

* * *

There were many disturbing things in this world, but none as disturbing as hearing Lucifer and Jo having sex. Despite the place being soundproofed, the walls inside the Panic Room weren't, and poor Dean and Castiel were laying there trying to sleep. Something was bothering Castiel though, and had been for the last three hours.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered, "It hurts…"

"What does?" Dean asked, terrified that Castiel had been bitten when they'd been out that night before looking down to see Castiel was so hard it looked damn painful, and with his boxers in the way, it must hurt, "Oh, baby…why didn't you say?"

"You look tired, Dean." Castiel whispered, "I didn't want to…well…make you do anything to me."

Normally, Dean would've said 'You can always deal with it yourself', but Castiel only ever did that if they were making love and he lost control because he got embarrassed about dealing with it himself.

"C'mere," Dean whispered, sitting up and beckoning Castiel onto his lap.

His lover pulled his boxers and settled naked on Dean's lap, Dean holding him close and kissing his lips, leaning into his neck as he took him in hand.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, "Oh, Dean…"

Castiel was really sensitive, Dean had learned that early on in their relationship, and he often shivered during their intimate encounters. Even something as small as a graze of fingers or lips over skin could send him into shivers, and Dean loved that so much, being able to make him come undone slowly.

Dean continued to stroke Castiel to climax, knowing he wouldn't last too long since he was already so hard and leaking pre-come.

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" Castiel breathed, "Oh, fuck! Oh, Dean!"

The older man smirked against his lover's neck, holding Castiel close as the he came, the younger man spurting his release in thick streams against Dean's abdomen.

"Oh, God…Oh, God…Oh, fuck!" He whispered, breathing and moaning through his high before resting against Dean, face flushed and body trembling, "Love you."

"Love you, Cas." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's temple and lifting him with him as he got back under the covers of their bed.

They'd put the two single beds together to create a double so they could lay together. They hated being apart for any length of time really. Castiel shivered against Dean and the older man held him close, kissing his hair and petting it.

"What if we die here…?" He asked, "What if they get in…?"

"This place is secure beyond belief, baby…" Dean said softly, "I know it's hard, but try not to worry…get some sleep."

The younger man nodded and rolled onto his side, Dean tucking himself behind him as he closed his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-TBC-


End file.
